


One Day at a Time

by CivilRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Depression, Domestic Avengers, Drug Use, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fighting, Fluff, HYDRA sucks, Hydra, I should be doing homework instead, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pepperony - Freeform, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, References to Depression, Scott loves his daughter, Sharon Carter Appreciation Day, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Bucky are good dads, Steve and Bucky are so in love it hurts, Stucky - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony has a baby, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CivilRogers/pseuds/CivilRogers
Summary: The Avengers have officially banded back together after having taken down Thanos and putting an end to his chaos. Though the snap has been undone, the world is still shaken. Some people are psychotic enough to even try to follow in the titan's footsteps. When it ends up threatening the younger population, it is up to the Avengers once again to protect the world from HYDRA. Specifically, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes.Needless to say, they aren't too happy about it.





	One Day at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> "It is by going down into the abyss that we recover the treasures of life. Where you stumble, there lies your treasure." -Joseph Campbell

_July 21st, 2024_

_Can't believe I found this thing under my bed, of all places. I forgot about ever owning a journal. Though, after 5 years of being trapped in a place that literally never ends and drives you near insanity, I guess it's pretty easy to start forgetting stuff._

_God, look at me. I can hardly even write anymore._

_Things could be worse. Definitely. I could, after all,_ not  _be engaged to the love of my life. I could_ not  _be sharing a bed with him every night. I could still be a soulless monster with no sense of who I am._

_That's at least a little poetic. I'm tired._

 

There was a knock at the door. Bucky shut his journal and clicked his pen before turning to face whoever was standing at the door. Once he caught sight of who they were, his lips curved into a small smile.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Bucky.

"Not long," his fiance replied. "I see you found your old journal."

Bucky chuckled and picked up the journal. It had a black, leather cover that was covered in dust. The pages were yellowing and had that distinct "old book" smell.

"What, this?" Bucky chuckled. "It was under the bed."

"I've kept it under there," Steve admitted. "Since you..."

Bucky's expression softened. He knew what Steve was talking about. He held his hand out for Steve (his flesh one), and the blonde took it. Bucky rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb with as much affection and comfort as he could.

"I'm here now," Bucky softly reassured him, in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. It was like a secret; just for the two of them to hear. Steve looked at Bucky fondly and, just as quietly, replied:

"I know."

Slowly, Bucky brought Steve's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. They liked this sort of thing. It was almost like testing the waters; seeing who was okay with what. Right now, Steve looked completely enraptured by the man before him. It was only then that Bucky realized that he had been holding Steve's left hand, and his engagement ring was in plain sight. It had all happened so fast. Once the two had reunited, Bucky realized something all too important. He couldn't keep waiting around, because he knew that tomorrow was never to be guaranteed. So, within the next few months of his return, he took Steve out to a nice dinner, and that was when he had gotten down on one knee.

They always talked about things like that back then, when they were young and a little bit stupid and foolishly in love. It was nonsense for them to think about, though. Something like that could never happen in their society, they thought. But, now? It was happening. Both of them were more than grateful to live in a world like that.

"What d'you want for lunch?" Steve asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. To that, Bucky laughed.

"I'm not letting  _you_ cook," Bucky teased, finally standing up from their desk to wrap his arms around Steve's waist. Steve smiled and returned Bucky's affection by cupping his hand to the brunette's cheek.

"That's fair," Steve murmured. "But I know you're not gonna feed yourself. How about I go out and get that soup you like?"

Bucky smiled and let his head rest on his fiance's shoulder. He was so in love.

"You're too good to me."

"You're too good  _for_ me."

"That'll be enough of that."

Steve laughed and pulled away from Bucky, who frowned a bit at the loss of warmth. Steve headed for the doorway and, on his way out, spoke.

"I'll be back, doll."

"I know you will."

Steve walked out of their bedroom and into their apartment living room. Now, Steve was actually quite loaded. Both being friends with Tony Stark  _and_ receiving the benefits of 80 years of inflation had its perks. However, neither of them saw the need for a big, lavish house. They found a nice apartment more towards the outskirts of Brooklyn; a two bedroom one, each with a bathroom. The kitchen, of course, had to be large in order to suit Bucky's needs, and the living room was as cozy as a living room could get. Steve was all about Polaroid photos, so he had those hanging up all over the walls, attached by clothing pins to strings of fairy lights. Their couch, rather large in size, was almost completely covered in fuzzy blankets and, really, the only light coming in on such a dark, rainy day was from their string lights. Steve was so grateful to be able to call it home. On his way out the front door, however, he overheard a newscast over the television that sparked his interest.

"...a spike in child abductions throughout Germany..."

By the time Steve had registered what the reporter had said, he was already out the door. If there was anyone Steve could possibly care about more than he did Bucky, it was definitely any child.

He definitely had some researching to do that night.


End file.
